Supernatural High
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: RomanceSupernaturalHorror Kagome Sango transfer to a private boarding school called ‘Supernatural High’. When they arrive, the discover exactly why its called ‘Supernatural High’. My second attempt at horror romance fic. R&R! InuKag MirSan
1. Search Students Search and Spend Your

Disclaimer- I do not own. 

Summary: Kagome Sango transfer to a private boarding school called 'Supernatural High'. When they arrive, the discover exactly why its called 'Supernatural High'. My second attempt at horror/romance fic. R&R!

IMPORTANT: If you want to receive an update alert from me for THIS FIC ONLY, then send me a email at under the subject Supernatural High.

**Supernatural High **

**Chapter 1: Search Students Search and Spend Your Whole Life Searching **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kagome sighed as she hopped into her limousine, carrying her suitcases. The driver shut the door before going around to the other side and climbing behind the wheel. Her parents were at business meetings and her younger brother was at elementary school. Only her younger brother had wished her good luck and promised to join her in the same school when he got into high school.

She heaved the last one into the other seat and dragged herself in. '_Not all is lost'_, she assured herself. '_At least Sango is coming.' _

The limousine stopped, and she glanced out the window. Students were looking curiously to see what kind of celebrity would be walking into their school. The school was brick, and Kagome felt herself wanting to be anywhere else but here.

The driver came around and opened the door. "You okay, Kagome-san?" He asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine Akira." She replied, forcing a smile. Akira was her friend- at least as much as a limousine driver could be. She only talked to him when she was in the limousine.

Akira nodded and stepped out of her way. "Do you want me to carry those for you, Kagome-san?" he asked, motioning to the suitcases.

"No thank you." She replied. "I'll call you if I need you. Thanks Akira!" She waved good-bye and walked toward the school. As she approached the front, she noticed a memorial.

'**This is a memorial for the lives that were lost in the battle for the Shikon no Tama in the Shingoku Jidai. On this spot, many were killed. Some say their ghosts roam the campus and the Shikon no Tama was hidden inside the school. Oh search, oh search, students, and spend your life searching!' **

Kagome frowned at the memorial. It disturbed her greatly. Despite that fact she continued her way to the school, and the students that saw her read the memorial smirked at her. She supposed that some students had gotten scared off.

'_Well, I'm not going to be scared.' _She thought determinedly, smirking back at the students. They seemed a little taken aback, and she spotted a student with silvery hair, and next to him stood a man with black hair.

Shrugging off all feelings, she entered the building, a cheerful smile upon her face. She opened the main office door, and walked inside.

"Good morning." Said the receptionist.

Kagome smiled cheerfully at her. "Good morning. I'm Higurashi Kagome. I've been transferred here from-"

The receptionist nodded. "We've been waiting for you." She said a mysteriously emotionless voice. "Here is your schedule, requested dormitory, keys to your dormitory, and a map. Enjoy your day."

Kagome took the papers, and left the office. She took out the map and her dormitory number. She located it on the map and went automatically there. She had requested to have Sango as her roommate.

Kagome unlocked the door with one of the keys the receptionist gave her. She walked inside, and threw her suitcases down. She would unpack later. She dug around in her purse for her cell phone and dialed Sango's cell number.

It rang once when Kagome heard the shower going off. She put away her cell phone assuming it was Sango.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to go meet the teachers. See ya later." Kagome waited for a reply. When none came she left, shrugging.

She met Mrs. Arcadia, the Language Arts teacher; Mr. Thalamus, the Astronomy teacher, and Mr. Takara, the Archery teacher. From them she learned that there was many different classes and teachers to choose from. They took her to the office to fill out what teachers and classes she wanted.

Her classes included:

Language Arts (Mrs. Arcadia)

Astronomy (Mr. Thalamus)

Archery (Mr. Takara)

Horseback riding (Mrs. Hakata)

Earth Science (Mr. Maroon)

History (Mr. Myouga)

Heath (Mr. Polka)

Physical Education (Mrs. Tamarack)

And Arithmetic (Mrs. Tokolta)

Kagome smiled at the two teachers thanked them, and was about to leave when Sango walked into the office. Kagome waited for her, and looked at her questionably when she told the receptionist she was transferring from another school.

"I thought you were already here." Kagome told Sango.

"Nani? I just came." Sango replied. "Why did you think I was already here?"

"The shower was running…" Kagome said.

"You must have been imagining it." Sango told her.

"I'm not so sure." Kagome told her, pausing at the door.

"Its okay, Kagome. I'll go check the bathroom for you." Sango said.

Kagome nodded stiffly, and heard the shower curtains being moved.

A scream reached Kagome's ears.

"SANGO?!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: … I'm busy. And go up there right now and read the author's note above. R&R.


	2. Blood in the Bathroom, Ghosts in the Inf...

The Evil Liar- YOU HAVE AMAZING TIMING! You reviewed right when I was finished previewing the chapter after I finished posting it! No. You're not on to much for me. Some of them I do what you do but Hakata is a personal favorite of mine. Hikaru is the Japanese name meaning 'Light' and so is Hikari. The others were pretty random except one… let's see if your keen eye can spot which name I didn't make up…

Tomo223- Hello. Glad you like. And I have to ask, is the Tomo your talking about Tomo from Fushigi Yuugi or a different anime?

If you wish to receive update alerts, send an email to me at under the subject Supernatural High.

Disclaimer- (insert I don't own it)

Supernatural High 

**Chapter 2: Blood in the Bathroom, Ghosts in the Infirmary **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Kagome ran into the bathroom to find Sango frozen in fright. "Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, approaching her friend slowly.

Wordlessly, Sango pointed to the bathtub. Kagome cautiously looked, and heard a scream tare from her throat.

Blood was all over the place.

Handprints in blood covered the back wall. Blood was on the faucet and faucet handles.

Kagome turned around and threw up on the bathroom floor.

Sango snapped out of it and helped Kagome over to the toilet so she could throw up in the toilet, not on the floor. She flipped out her cell phone and called the local police department and told them what happened.

The police arrived a few minutes later, and Sango was rubbing a sick Kagome in the back as she threw up in the toilet repeatedly.

The police raised their eyebrows. Sango pointed over to the shower, and they looked. They shook their head and asked Sango if they could ask her a few questions. Sango nodded and followed them out into the bedroom.

A teenaged girl came over and began to rub Kagome's back in place of Sango, telling her that everything was going to be all right.

Kagome, deathly white, walked into the other room with some help from the teenager. "I'm Hikari. This is my second year here, I'm training to be a cop." The teenager explained. "I started my training early because of the local police station. I take most of the calls here."

"There's often calls?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. It's a very strange school. Its full of supernatural beings and happenings." Hikari explained.

Kagome thought about this for a moment, then turned around and threw up on the side of the bed. "I'm afraid of blood." She croaked.

"Obviously." Hikari said making Kagome lay down. "Now what's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"You mean 'the' Higurashi? You mean you're the richest teenaged girl in Tokyo?" Hikari's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah." Kagome said a bit uncomfortably.

"Oh." Hikari sensed her discomfort, and changed the subject. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yes." Kagome said hoarsely.

"What happened?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know."

"Start from the beginning." Hikari encouraged her.

"I was outside, just arriving at the school. I read the front memorial and the students around me snickered and smirked at me. I smirked back at them, and walked into the school and then into the main office. There I got my keys, map, and my default schedule." Kagome paused and Hikari urged her to continue. "I unlocked that door." She motioned to the door to the room, "And threw down my stuff. I pulled out my cell phone to call Sango when I heard the shower go on. I assumed it was Sango and left. I went and met the teachers. And they told me that I could make my own schedule. I did that and saw Sango in the office. On the way back I told her I thought she had already been here."

"Go on." Hikari told her.

"Sango unlocked the door and told be I must have been imagining things. I told her I didn't think so and she offered to go check the bathroom for me. She did. I heard a scream and rushed in to help her. She pointed to the shower and I screamed then stared. A few seconds later I started to throw up." Kagome ended her story.

Hikari nodded. She placed a damp wash cloth on Kagome's forehead. "I suggest you stay in the infirmary for the night. You'll be relocated on campus and that location is to remain secret, you understand? Its all for security reasons." Hikari added when she saw their suspicious looks.

"Alright." Sango said. Hikari and Sango helped Kagome to the infirmary, and they noticed the snickering students.

"Ignore them, Kagome." Hikari said. "They have grown up in this district and they know all the antics of the supernaturals. Of course, all of them have had something like this happen to them at least once." Hikari smiled kindly at them. "It happened to me to."

"Really?" Kagome asked turning toward their new friend.

"Yeah." Hikari replied smiling.

Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sango and Hikari asked.

Kagome leaned forward. Then she threw up on the carpet.

KKKKKK

"Hikari?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Yeah Kagome?" Hikaru turned toward her friend.

"Will you have some classes with us or something?"

"Sure Kagome." Hikari said before leaving.

"Kagome… Don't be scared." Sango whispered. Kagome could sense the fear in her voice.

"Aww, Sango, I think you should worry about yourself being scared. Not me." Kagome replied, giggling a little.

The door opened, and both girls jumped. The silvery haired teenager Kagome had seen before walked in.

"My name's Inuyasha." He said, walking up to the two girls.

"I'm Kagome.

"And I'm Sango."

He nodded at both of them. "Give me your wrist." He commanded.

Kagome did as she was told but a bit hesitantly.

Inuyasha put a finger on her wrist and began his stopwatch. "Pulse normal." He mumbled as he wrote it down a clipboard. "Take this." He handed Kagome a thermometer.

Kagome stuck it in her mouth and sat looking at the blue painted walls. The thermometer was wedged up against the bottom of her mouth, and it made her squirm with discomfort, but soon she stopped and concentrated all her attention the dark blue walls.

As Kagome stared at the walls, she began to wonder about his school. _'Its strange.' _She concluded, '_Its definitely abnormal. Supernatural High… I wonder why the infirmary walls are blue… aren't they usually white in hospitals, doctor offices, and infirmaries? _

After five minutes, Inuyasha took the thermometer out of Kagome's mouth. He mumbled something under his breath that Kagome and Sango couldn't understand. "You have no fever."

"You look to young to be a doctor." Kagome pointed out.

"I'm not a doctor. I'm going to the Supernatural High's college and I'm going to take Medical classes. They insisted that I start my training early." He said.

"Oh." That was all Kagome could say.

"Not like it's any of your business anyway, wench." Inuyasha said rudely.

"You have no reason to be rude to me!" Kagome snapped.

"Shut up!" He snapped right back.

"Sush. What's that sound?" Sango asked, listening hard.

After a minute of listening, Inuyasha said, "It's the infirmary ghosts."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Chapter 2 done. Glad for reviews. Flames are okay to. Then I know my fic is worthy of a flame. Thank you. If you wish to receive update alerts, send an email to me at under the subject Supernatural High.


	3. Its Chilly in Here

Disclaimer- … This is a waste of time. I feel like I waste my energy on this… Look back on other chapters. I'm not saying it again.

Supernatural High 

**Chapter 3: Its Chilly In Here **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"I-infirmary ghosts?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yeah. They like to play with the infirmary patients and tools. It gets annoying." Inuyasha said.

The girls exchanged looks. "It's finally getting fun." Sango said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at them.

"Mmmhmm!" Kagome agreed readily.

"I've always wanted to find a true haunted house!" Sango said.

"Yeah! Only in this case it's a boarding school called Supernatural High!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"You don't seem sick to me." Inuyasha told Kagome doubtfully.

"I'm over the blood now. It wasn't the fact that there were ghosts, it was all the blood. I love looking into ghost stories. Sango and I have been hunting ghosts since we were kids. We never found any until now!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Yeah. Never." Sango added.

"So… you two are hunting the school's ghosts? Tough luck. I've seen your type run out of this school frightened to death." Inuyasha warned them.

"This'll be fun, right Sango!" Kagome said happily.

"Yeah!" Sango replied.

Inuyasha left the room, and felt a chilling breath down his neck. "Ugh. Dammit." He rubbed his neck bitterly. _'Those girls will be in trouble if they find out anything…' _

"Sango! I interviewed some of the students, they all claim to have some sort of encounter with the supernatural spirits here." Kagome came through the door to their new room, clutching a notebook to her chest.

"Really? What type of encounters?" Sango asked, searching through old school newspapers.

"Nothing life-threatening. Some weren't even scary at all. One person had a toothbrush thrown at him in the bathroom when no one else was around. It hit him in the face." Kagome laughed a bit.

Sango laughed with her. "Anything like what happened to us?"

"Strangely, no. This is the only record of this type of haunting in the history of this school. Or so they say." Kagome frowned, "I have a feeling they're hiding something…"

A knock came from the door, and Kagome and Sango exchanged nervous glances before Sango answered with a timid "Come in."

"Ohayo, ladies. I'm the principle. My name's Naraku." A dark green haired man walked into the room, bowing slightly, "I've come to apologize for your… misfortunes." He smiled at them.

Kagome felt her body go cold, but Sango seemed normal, "We except your apology." She smiled.

Kagome managed to nod stiffly, and watched as Naraku left.

"Well that was weird." Sango said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You felt it to?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It was amazingly chilly in here for awhile." Sango shrugged, "So what other types of incidents have happened?"

Kagome smiled, and continued to read off encounters.

Later on, Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to follow him away from the crowds of the school and out into a deserted part of the schoolyard.

"Kagome, listen to me. You're going to be in trouble if you continue researching the spirits here. And not by me." He added.

Kagome grinned, "Well, things are sure getting interesting. I'm going to be in trouble? That's one more reason I need to continue my research."

"Kagome you don't understand!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

"What don't I understand?" Kagome demanded.

"I'm not allowed to say much," he said, looking around, "But let's just say someone here wants the incidents to remain unexplained." With that said, he rushed away.

"'Somebody wants the incidents to remain unexplained'?" Kagome quoted uncertainly. The meeting with Inuyasha was stirring up some mixed feelings inside of Kagome. _'What if what he says is true… then what type of trouble are we in?' _Kagome thought, a cold feeling sinking inside of her.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I updated. Be happy. Dance. Dance your life away like the scarecrow on the Zelda games. Yes… dance.

R&R


End file.
